


Camelot's Ice King

by Purpleplums



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Digital Art, Every Time I turn around (I see your face), Gen, doodle, fanart for a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums
Summary: Fan art for arthur_pendragon's AWESOME one shot "Everytime I turn around (I see your face)".





	Camelot's Ice King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Time I Turn Around (I See Your Face)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505194) by [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon). 



First of all I'd like to apologize for the poor quality, this drawing truly cannot match the beauty of arthur_pendragon's oneshot. Second of all, can we just all agree that arthur_pendragon's fics have some of the best imageries EVER?? Like if I could I'd just dedicate a series of art to your fanfic like the moment I read "Ice King" I was like "I HAVE TO DRAW THIS". I had this whole GRAND and MAJESTIC thing planned out and it summited to this which I deeply apologize for, if this only captures 1/10 of the beauty of your one shot I'd die a happy woman (in case you're wondering, yes, I'm Canadian, of course I'm apologizing every other sentence). 

I am a simple woman, I see arthur_pendragon, I click, please continue your amazing work! They are just so awesome and at times inspiring!! :D


End file.
